Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 48
Joe: We've looked everywhere, Gomamon, but we still can't find Matt. Gomamon: Maybe your harmonica playing is keeping him in hiding. and Gomamon are walking along close to the shore. Joe stops to look at Matt's harmonica. Joe: Hmm. Everybody's a critic. Gomamon: Hey Joe! Look over there! Joe: What is it? pair run up to the crest of a hill, from where they can see a swan-shaped pedal boat sitting in the water. Gomamon: It's Matt's boat! He must be close by! Joe: But we have no idea when he left it. Or if he was using it at all. Come on, we better keep looking. Gomamon: Don't be such a downer. This is our first clue in a long time, and I wanna see a little get-up-and-Gomamon! Joe: I guess I'm still pessimistic. Cause when we found Matt's harmonica, it lead us nowhere. But you're right. He could be nearby. Gomamon: Now that's the spirit, Joe. You've become a real man lately. crouches down beside his digimon friend and pokes him in the cheek. Gomamon laughs. Joe: Oh, I get it now. So you're saying that I wasn't a real man before, huh? Are you man enough not to laugh when I tickle you? laughs, while back at the battle, WarGreymon is attempting to get a few good hits in on Piedmon. WarGreymon: Mega Claw! attacks again and again, but Piedmon dodges them easily. Finally, a blow to the stomach sends Piedmon crashing into a rock wall. Tai, Izzy, Tentomon, Kari, Gatomon and Andromon watch. Tai: I think we won! behind the cloud of dust, Piedmon laughs and emerges unscathed. Piedmon: Thank you for the sparring match, WarGreymon, now I'm ready for the main event. Tai: Oh, no! Piedmon: Once upon a time, there were these digidestined. And then Piedmon destroyed them all. The end. Izzy: No offense to your story-telling skills, but I'd like it better if the ending were different. WarGreymon: It will be! Kari: We can't win unless we're all together! Tai: Where are they? through the air on Birdramon's feet, Sora looks at the device in her hand. T.K. and Patamon watch her from their seat on the bird digimon's other foot. Sora: The digivice isn't responding at all. Patamon: I hope we find them soon, I'm getting airsick. clasps her digivice in her fist, lost in thought. Sora: We'll never find them all. The digital world is too big. They could be anywhere. T.K.: Hey, Sora. Sora: What? T.K.: We'll be able to find Matt and the others, right? Sora: Should I tell him the truth? T.K.: Well, Sora? Sora: The only thing I can say, T.K., is.... struggles to keep from crying. T.K.: Are you alright? You're not crying, are you? Sora: Just something in my eye. Don't worry, we'll find them, T.K. puts on a brave face for the benefit of the other two, and T.K. and Patamon smile, convinced. Sora: We'll find the others because we have to. Unless we fight as a team, we'll never defeat Piedmon. We can't let him destroy the digital world! if in agreement to her thoughts, Birdramon screeches loudly. On the battlefield, WarGreymon flies through the air, spinning so fast he appears only as a blur. WarGreymon: Terra Force! lauches himself at Piedmon, who leaps gracefully out of the way, letting WarGreymon plow into the wall of rock behind him. WarGreymon snarls, and Piedmon laughs. Gatomon: He's tough. Kari: We should all fight. Tai: Everyone stay where you are! Kari: But Tai, why not? Tai: The digimon are still too tired from our fight with LadyDevimon. We have to wait until we're at full strength, when Matt and the others rejoin us. WarGreymon: I hope it's soon. stands up weakly and Piedmon laughs again. Matt and Gabumon are walking through a dark tunnel, alone except for each other. Gabumon: Matt? Matt: Yeah, Gabumon? Gabumon: Maybe we've been traveling in this direction a little too long. This cave is starting to give me the creeps. Let's hurry up and get out of here. I'm still not sure what you mean by trying to find yourself, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't look in here. Matt: Sure, whatever. pays little attention to his frined, lost in memory. T.K.: See, everybody? I told you I'd be back. I can take care of myself just fine. Matt: I've been living a lie. Gabumon: You're not a real blonde? Matt: I kept saying T.K. needed me, but really, I was the one who needed him. Gabumon: What do you mean? Matt: I used to think that my one purpose in life was to protect my little brother. But then.... Kari: You're the man! Tai: Nice going, T.K.! Great job, buddy! Mimi: We were so worried about you! Joe: Boy for a little kid, that was a pretty big escape! Matt: He didn't need me to protect him anymore. And Tai was much better at acting like a big brother than I ever was. Gabumon: But you don't have to act. You are T.K.'s brother, Tai isn't. Matt: That's just the point. I don't act like a brother at all. And even though it made me feel good to think that I was the only one there for him, in reality, all the kids were. Gabumon: Let's talk about this outside. There's something strange about this place. sinister curl of black smoke trails toward the pair. Matt: That's why Tai made me so mad. I thought he was trying to take T.K. away from me. thin black smoke gathers unnoticed behind Gabumon, as Matt slumps to the ground, leaning against the wall of the tunnel. Matt: Tai might get real bossy and hard-headed sometimes, but he never treated T.K. like a child. folds his legs beneath him and crosses his arms. Chin resting on his knees, he stares into space blankly. Matt: Which is how I've always treated him. But I'm the one who's childish. Gabumon: Matt, stop putting yourself down. Sure you have some teenage angst, but you've been a great brother to T.K.! Matt: I used to think Tai never thought about anyone but himself. But that actually describes me a lot better. hides his face in his arms, dejectedly. The black smoke has increased its speed, and twirls menacingly toward them. Gabumon: Oh, Matt.... turns and sees the danger. Gabumon: Oh, Matt! I think you'd better take a look at this! Matt: Whatever. smoke settles around the boy like a shadow. Matt: I'm no good. I can never go back to being their friend. mental image of Matt sinks into a dark sea of black. Gabumon: You have to! Don't you understand that if the eight of you don't get back together the digital world will be destroyed forever? Matt: They don't need me, and besides, seven is a luckier number than eight. waves his arms frantically. Gabumon: Hey Matt, snap out of it! Matt: Just go away. I wanna be alone. Gabumon: Come to your senses! eyes are blank and he doesn't even seem to see Gabumon. Gabumon's eyes begin to well up. Gabumon: Matt, listen..... mental image of Matt slides headfirst into the black sea. In desperation, Gabumon bites Matt in the leg. Matt knocks him away and stands up, angry. Matt: Ow! What are you doing? Are you crazy? Gabumon: Don't you understand, Matt? You've got to quit comparing yourself to Tai. You're not him. It's like ice cream. He's vanilla, and you're rocky road. But only one of you is T.K.'s real brother, and it's not him. tears escape from Gabumon's eyes. Gabumon: No matter how much he impresses T.K., Tai will never be able to break the bond that you two brothers share. looks away. Matt: Gabumon.... Gabumon: And besides, don't you think it would break my heart if you weren't here? After all, I didn't wait my entire life for you to arrive just so you could wallow in self-pity. Matt: Huh? Gabumon. Gabumon: But Matt, if you really want to be left alone, then I'll respect your wishes and disappear. But only if that's what you really want me to do. Matt: No. I don't really want to be left alone. Sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I've never let anyone get close to me before. Not since my family split up. remembers the day that his father led him away from his mother and T.K. Matt: Ever since then, I've been alone. I figured if my family didn't want me, that I would just keep to myself and never tell anyone what I was feeling. And I swore I would never let anyone see me cry. But really... all I wanted to do was cry. Gabumon: Then cry. Matt: I hate being alone.... gives Matt a big hug. Gabumon: I'm here for you, Matt. I used to be lonely, too. I wandered around the digital world without any friends at all, and then after I met you, I knew I'd never be lonely again. Matt: I know what you mean. Me too. After all, you're the main reason I came to the digital world in the first place. And here I am, lost in this dark, strange cave, and you're still right by my side. That's the sign of a true friend. Gabumon: Aww, shucks. Matt: I guess I have friends. And that includes T.K. and my mom and dad. remembers when his family was reunited during their time in the real world. Matt: Now I realize I was never really alone. People like me. They really, really like me. black smoke relinquishes its last hold on Matt, and circles up near the ceiling of the cave. Gabumon: Matt, look! Matt: What is it? Gabumon: It's been around you this whole time. You mean you haven't noticed it until now? Matt: Not at all. Gabumon: It was weird. The more you talked about being alone, the bigger that thing got. Matt: It's pitch black! That's exactly the feeling I had in my heart just a minute ago. I know what it is. Gabumon: Please, tell me. Matt: It's... it's the darkness that I've been carrying around with me this whole time. The darkness that's been buried in my heart. Oh, Gabumon, now it's ready to swallow me up whole. Gabumon: Like Jonah and the whale? Matt: I have a feeling that if I didn't recognize it just now, it would have taken over my whole life. But I'm not gonna let that happen! Gabumon: Mmm? Matt: It can't hurt me, because I'm not alone anymore. Gabumon: That's the spirit! Matt: I wanna thank you, Gabumon. Gabumon: Don't mention it, that's what friends are for. Besides, I should be thanking you. You're the best friend a digimon ever had! black cloud finally disintegrates as Matt and Gabumon hug warmly. Matt: Let's make a promise that we'll always be there for each other no matter what happens. Gabumon and Matt, friends for life! Gabumon: Mmmm. Matt: What do you say? Do we have a deal? A handshake makes it official. waves Gabumon's paws around. Gabumon: Will a pawshake do? Matt: And I promise not to complain anymore either. Gabumon: Don't start that again. If you're upset about somethng, you should get it off your chest. Matt: Alright, if you insist, I'll still complain once in a while. But only to you. pair laugh, and the cave fades away to reveal a rocky landscape. Gabumon: Ahh, correct me if I'm wrong on this one, Matt, but weren't we just in a big dark cave a minute ago? Matt: That's right, and we were completely lost. Joe: Hey! Matt! Over here! and Gabumon turn to the sound of the hollering. Joe and Gomamon run up the crest of a hill and come toward them. Matt: It's Joe! and Gomamon stop in front of them and Joe struggles to catch his breath. He smiles hugely, then laughs. Matt looks confused. Joe turns to Gomamon triumphantly. Joe: Who's the man now? I told you I'd find them! Gomamon: I never doubted you for a single minute, Joe. Matt: What's going on? Joe: I said to myself, "Joe," I said, "Just follow your own path and sooner or later you'll run into Matt I'm just glad it happened before I retired! Matt: I see. Joe: Oh, that's right, I forgot. Here, it's your harmonica, isn't it? pulls the harmonica from his pocket and hands it to Matt, who looks, then closes his fist around it. Matt: Thanks, Joe. Joe: Mmm hmm. the battlefield, Piedmon leaps into the air and attacks. Piedmon: Trump Sword! swords fly at WarGreymon, who deflects some with his metal arms. Some others, however, hit him, and he growls in pain, then falls to his knees. Izzy: WarGreymon's exhausted! Kari: I can't watch anymore. hides her face in her hands. Tai: Stay tough! on his feet, WarGreymon defends himself against Piedmon's continued attacks, then again falls weakly to one knee. Tentomon: Please, Izzy, let me help WarGreymon! Tai: No! Izzy: WarGreymon needs help! Tai: Come on, Matt, where are you? laughs at the struggling digimon facing him. Sora, T.K. and Patamon are still flying through the sky on Birdramon, when T.K. spots something and points. It's the swan pedal boat. T.K.: Look down there! Sora: That's Matt's boat! T.K.: But where's Matt? T.K., Patamon and Biyomon look out over the barren area. Sora: I hope he's not hurt somewhere. T.K.: We'll never find him! What are we going to do? Sora: T.K.'s right. Maybe we should go back and help the others fight. No. Tai asked me to find the others, and that's what I'm gonna do. I won't let him down. swirling black hole appears under Sora's feet. A tendril of smoke curls around her legs. T.K.: Sora, watch out! There some black thing coming out of the ground! falls into the now gaping pit, and Biyomon jumps in after her. T.K.: Sora! Sora! Matt: T.K.! Joe, Gabumon and Gomamon run up a hill toward T.K. and Patamon. T.K.: Hey, that sounds like Matt! Matt: It sure does! kneels down and the brothers hug. T.K.: Oh, Matt, where have you been? I was so worried about you! Matt: Sorry, T.K. I needed time to get my head straight, but I won't leave you again. I promise you. T.K.: Gee, Matt, you look different. Did you cut your hair or something? Matt: No, I just haven't been using as much gel. Where is everybody? points down the hole. T.K.: Some black thing pulled Sora down into that hole! Matt: Huh? runs up to the hole and looks down into it. Joe: What? Is she alright? Gabumon: Hey, Matt. Does this remind you of anything? Matt: Yeah. It looks just like that cave we were trapped in before. The same black thing must have gotten Sora! T.K.: You've seen it? Joe: Come on, guys. We've gotta help her! group is gingerly climbing down the wall of the pit. Joe: I don't have a good feeling about this. T.K.: It's scary. Matt: Whatever you do, don't be afraid, okay guys? I've realized that it's your fear that feeds the darkness. T.K.: That's easy for you to say. flies down to the bottom, while Joe slips the last few feet and lands on his backside on the ground below. Matt: Are you alright, Joe? Joe: Yeah. Fortunately, I landed on the one part of my body that has a built-in airbag. Matt: Very funny. Joe: Where's Sora? T.K.: We need a clue. Patamon: Listen, I think I hear something coming from over there. Joe: I'd call that a clue. Biyomon: Sora! group walks toward the voice. In a back room of the underground pit, Biyomon is standing worriedly next to her friend. Biyomon: Sora, talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong! runs forward. Gomamon: That's Biyomon's voice! Joe: Which means Sora can't be far behind. Biyomon: Sora, Sora! T.K.: Hang on, Biyomon, we're coming! Biyomon: Over here! run forward, and see Biyomon trying to rouse Sora, who is huddled with her head on her knees, much like Matt had been not long ago. Matt: Sora! What's the matter with you? Get up! tugs on her arms, but she doesn't budge. Matt: She's stuck. Joe: Let me help. Matt: On three. One, two, three! two boys pull with all their might, but it's as if Sora is a statue. Joe: Once, it took four of us to get my grandmother off the toilet like that. T.K.: Hey, listen! Sora's saying something! Matt: Huh? Sora: I have to find Matt, Mimi and Joe. I have to help Tai or the world will be destroyed! There's no place like home. There's no place like home. Biyomon: She won't talk to me anymore. All she does is keep mumbling the same thing over and over again! Joe: Sora, Matt and I are right here. Look at me, focus! Sora: Joe, you're really here. I can't believe it. And Matt's with you, too. Matt: Just relax. Everything's gonna be okay now. Sora: I'm afraid not. I haven't be trying hard enough. I have to get to Tai right away and help him fight, because if I don't, the world will be completely destroyed. Joe: Sora, come on! You can't be responsible for saving the world! Matt: You have to realize how strong your negative feelings are. They produce a powerful destructive energy. Sora, it's the darkness in your heart that has created the cave in the first place! Don't you get it? Joe: Really, Matt? Is that true? Is that why you told T.K. not to be scared? Matt: Sora, listen to me. There's only one way to make this cave disappear. You've got to reach deep into your heart and erase all the negative feelings. Inside Sora's mind, she is curled up in the middle of an expanse of darkness, alone. Sora: I don't know if I can. What should I do? Matt: You'll have to find the answer to that question on your own. appears in the darkness, surrounded in a circle of light, reaching out to her. Matt: Sora, this isn't the kind of thing you do just because you have to. If you're going to do it, then it has to be because you want to. Sora: You mean that I don't have to do it if I don't want to? Matt: Right. It'll only work if you want to do it. Sora: I'm confused. How will I know what the right thing to do is? Joe: When this whole thing started, do you think we had any idea what the right thing to do was? Of course not. But that didn't stop us, did it? Maybe we're here for a reason. Maybe we're the only ones who can do it! Sora's mind, Matt and Joe come towards her in circles of light. Sora: We're the only ones who can make a difference. Joe: It's working, Matt. I think we're finally getting through to her! Sora: We're the only ones. That's why we're here! and Joe pull Sora into the light, and she awakens from her daze. Sora: I get it now! You were right, Matt. How did you know? Matt: I kinda went through the same thing myself. T.K.: Welcome back! nods, smiling, and Biyomon rushes up to her. Biyomon: Sora! Sora: Biyomon! Biyomon: I'm so happy that you're the old Sora and not the new Sora! cave disappears, and the group find themselves in a clearing in a forest. They gasp. Joe: The cave's gone. Matt: When the darkness from Sora's heart disappeared, so did the cave. Sora: I feel so relieved. T.K.: Boy, wait till Tai hears about this! Joe: Let's find him. Matt: Tai's waiting for us right now. Let's go! Sora: Right! -- on the battlefield, Piedmon sends a blast of rock at Taichi. Piedmon: Trump Sword! jumps in front of Tai and takes the brunt of the blow, but Tai is knocked back several feet. Hikari: Get up, Tai! Koushiro: Taichi! Tai: Stay back! You stay there. Protect Kari! blast sends a boulder crashing into WarGreymon and a gust of wind knocking Tai back down to the rocky ground. Koushiro: Tai, look. I know it's important for me to stay here and protect Kari, but in the meantime, who's going to protect you? Tentomon: He tends to be a bit stubborn, doesn't he? Tai: Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I've got him right where I want him. He's exhausted. brave words can't hide the fact that it is he who is feeling the strain, and not Piedmon. Koushiro: But I can help you! Tai: I'm fine! Piedmon: Clown Trick! blast of white energy slams into WarGreymon, seriously damaging his armour and knocking him to the ground. This time, he doesn't get back up. Kari: WarGreymon's been hit! Taichi: No.... WarGreymon.... reaches out to his fallen friend, but collapses, exhausted, back to the ground. Koushiro: Get up! Piedmon: Right. Now, who shall be next? Taichi: WarGreymon, I'm coming.... his effort, Tai falls back to the ground. Yamato: Taichi! opens his eyes when he faintly hears the voice. Over a distant rise, he can see Garurumon galloping toward him. Birdramon skims through the sky as well. Tai: Yamato! Yamato: Hold on, buddy. We're coming! Sora: Tai, it's us! We're almost there! Piedmon: No matter the stand-ins, you're are sitting ducks waiting for me to take target practice. runs up to his friend and holds him up in his arms. Yamato: Tai! Tai: Yamato. You made it. I can't believe you're here. Tamato: Yeah, I made it, Tai. Hang in there, buddy. Tai: I never doubted you for a second. Yamato: Thank you, Tai. For believing in me. I'm just sorry I was so late. Tai, you have to know how much our friendship has always meant to me. And I swear nothing will ever come between us again! crest glows brightly with the others following as it causes WarGreymon's body to illuminate. Piedmon looks vaguely annoyed. Taichi: WarGreymon! light fades to reveal WarGreymon in new armor. Piedmon: Now what? ANALYZER: Victory Greymon. waves to them from atop a cliff, where he is standing with Kari, Tentomon and Gatomon. Izzy: Come on guys, get out of there! Joe: Tai, are you okay? Tai: I think so. Piemdon: My first thought was to destroy you all together in one nice little package. But now, I believe I'd rather do it individually, so as to prolong your suffering a little longer! Hideto: You sure talk a lot for a clown! Gaiomon. Piedmon: Trump Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon! VictoryGreymon, Gaiomon, and MetalGarurumon release their most powerful attacks. The ground beneath the three megas cracks with the combined force, and Piedmon's swords are distintegrated. Jou: They were able to break Piedmon's attack! Alright! on a ledge of rock, Piedmon leaps into the air to avoid the remainder of the blast. Piedmon: Impressive...However...Clown Trick! raises his arms above his head and forms a circle with his hands. A ring of fire appears between them. Piedmon: Try jumping through this hoop! leaps at Piedmon, but the ring of fire circles his body, and he crashes to the ground. VictoryGreymon and Gaiomon run up to him. VictoryGreymon: Are you okay? Piedmon: Why don't you join us? We're having a ball! laughs as a huge ball rises from the ground right under him, mantaining his footing as he charges the two humanoid Greymon warriors. Koushiro: He thinks this is just a big game! Taichi: Well, I'm tired of playing around! Yamato: Let's not be hasty. He wants us to make a mistake. Piedmon: What's the matter? Don't want to play with Uncle Piedmon anymore? Trump Swords! takes out all his swords as the flying into the air and mutiply, surrounding the megas. Taichi: Be careful of the swords! Hey, wait! Some of those swords aren't real! MetalGarurumon: I'm picking up the real swords on my sensors. Over to your right! VictoryGreymon: Cover me! Gaiomon: Right out their blades, the two proceed to deflect the swords before Piedmon appears from above. Gaiohmon and VictoryGreymon lock blades with Piedmon. Victory Greymon: Dramon Breaker! Gaiomon: Rinkazan! is sent flying. Taichi: Alright! Nice shot! Koushiro, have everyone digivolve and attack! Koushiro: You heard him, guys. Now it's our turn! Tentomon: I'm in! Gomamon: Me too! Earthquake. Machinedramon Category:Fan fiction